With the development of technology, organic materials have been widely used in a variety of circuit components. For instance, an organic light-emitting display (OLED) made of organic materials is gradually paid more attention in the display market due to its simple structure, excellent working temperature, contrast and viewing angle, its rectifying and light-emitting characteristics as light-emitting diodes (LED), and other advantages.
In general, the current flowing through the organic light emitting diode in the organic light emitting diode display panel not changes only as the conduction voltage of the organic light emitting diode changes over a long period of time, but also varies based on threshold voltage drift of the thin film transistor for driving the organic light emitting diode is different. Thus, the brightness uniformity and brightness constant of the organic light emitting diode display may be affected, and the application thereof in high resolution organic light emitting diode displays may be in turn affected.